Inbetween
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: Kagome's mom wants her to meet her cousin that she never met now here she is in Boston and living at the Tipton but that not it she lives with the twins now how will it turn out? I do not own any shows.This is a Kagome/Cody/Zack. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Tipton Troubles!

I am writing this because I feel that there needs to be a Suit Life and Inuyasha crossover.

It also won't get out of my mind.

This is a harem of the twins and Kagome LEMON WILL BE IN MY LATER CHAPTERS.

'SPEAK'

'THOUGHT' GET OUT OF MY HEAD AH!

REGULAR

RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND DOING THE DIRTY.

The twins are sixteen and Kagome is fifteen she was in the Feudal Era but her mother sent her on a little vacation away from home and meets her cousin which she has to stay with for a couple of months or more.

London and Maddie are two years older then Kagome so no one gets confused.

They were also on the cruise but had to go back because Miss Tutweiller ran off with her recent boyfriend and her cat.

* * *

><p>Zack woke up to the ring of his brothers alarm clock sounding off to a new day.<p>

He cracked his eye open and slammed the snooze button on the clock and closed his eyes again only to open them again because his damn brother slammed the door open and tripped over one of his sneakers.

"Ugh, could you clean your side of the room for once I mean I already sprained my ankle and mom got stabbed in the foot from gosh knows what", Cody asked getting up from the bottomless pit of his brothers side of the room.

"Well sorry for being too tired and lazy to get up at a normal time... do I smell something burning", Zack said getting off track so Cody wouldn't mother him again.

"Oh no my chorizo and eggs", Cody said running towards the stove.

"Hmm that was easier than I thought it was going to be", Zack thought while getting up for another day of bugging Cody and Moseby.

"Zack, Cody I'm going to go practice in the lounge and Moseby called", Carey said rushing to get her breakfast down.

"For what",Cody asked curious of what Moseby had to say.

"Well he said that... darn, sorry guys I need to go before I'm late", Carey said running towards the door and racing out.

"Wonder what she was going to say", Cody said out loud.

"Who cares and hurry up we need to go down stairs so we can talk to Maddie about what is going about the hotel", Zack said snagging a piece of bacon from Cody's plate.

Cody glared at Zack before cleaning up the breakfast and putting on some shoes.

"Come on slow poke", Zack said already at the elevator.

"Jeez don't rush me", Cody said.

(Main Lobby)

"Ugh get off me", Cody whined as Zack pushed him on the ground along with himself.

"Well if my shoe wouldn't have been untied I would not have tripped and leaned on you", Zack said getting up.

"So check before you leave the room and you won't trip", Cody said getting up as well and walked over towards the candy counter.

"Yeah sure", Zack said not giving a rats ass.

'Hey Maddie what's new", Cody said leaning on the counter as Zack looked through the magazine in front of him.

"Well I heard someone special is coming but I don't know who", Maddie said checking the money.

"Hmm maybe that's what Moseby was going to say to us", Zack said.

Just then Moseby came around to the candy counter and saw the boys.

"Zack, Cody why are you not in your room", Moseby said in an angry tone.

"Well we were not told to stay in the room so we decided that the Lobby would be a perfect place to hang around", Zack said in a bored manner.

"I called your room since a special person is coming and we need to make a good impression on the person so you guys will have to stay in your room", Moseby said.

"Why we won't do anything to harm this special person you are so worried about", Zack putting down the magazine.

* * *

><p>Kagome looked out the window of the limo nervous as hell.<p>

**"Man hope mom really trusts this cousin of mine"**, Kagome thought.

**"Wonder what shes like maybe she's a hanyou like me or human, maybe a miko"**, she thought wondering different ways her cousin could look like.

**"Well she may not be a hanyou but a miko maybe cause mom did say the miko generation was pasted down on her side"**, she thought remembering what her mother said.

(Flashback)

_"Honey I'm know this is a little shocking but I'm sending you to meet your cousin in Boston", Mama Higurashi said unexpectedly._

_"WHAT! b-but what about the jewel and Inuyasha", Kagome said in shock._

_"Well that's not the only thing but this comes first", Mama Higurashi said._

_"You are going because I got a call from my brother Wilfred", Mama Higurashi started to explain._

_"Yeah and...", Kagome said wanting to know the reason for this._

_"Well he wanted his daughter to meet you but she is in school right now so he wants you to come over there after hearing that you are out for awhile because of the murder over at your school and well I agreed and I want you to go even though you have the shards, just go for me", Mama Higurashi pleaded._

_"Oh and you will be attending her school", she added._

_"Hmm fine but if I don't like it then I want to come home", Kagome said._

_"Deal now the other thing I need to tell you", she said._

_"What", Kagome said._

_Mama Higurashi hesitated but spoke anyways._

_"How do I say this well your a hanyou", Mama Higurashi said._

_"What are you trying to say", Kagome asked in shock._

_"Well your father is a fox kami so that makes you a demi and a miko", she said._

_"So I'm half goddess and miko but what about Sota is he still you know my real brother", Kagome said worried that he was not her little bro._

_"Sweetie he is your brother and he is your full blooded brother but after Sota was born your father had to go into the heavens for uneventful reasons", she said tears brimming at the ends of her eyes_.

(End Flashback)

**"I hope this goes out well"**, Kagome thought as the limo stopped in front of the hotel she was to stay at.

* * *

><p>"Could you please go up the stairs towards the room you stay in", Moseby pleaded.<p>

As soon as he said that London came rushing out of the elevator and seemed like she was looking for something.

"Hey London what's the matter", Maddie asked.

"Well my cousin is coming and her mom said it would be around this time", London said while looking around.

"Cousin, hmm wonder what she'd be like", Zack said.

"Well I never met her before so I couldn't tell you all I know is that she is from Japan", London explained.

"Really wonder if she speaks English because if not I could translate", Cody said.

"Hey look at the girl right there she seems Asian to me", Maddie said.

" Ah that must be our special guest", Moseby exclaimed walking over as well as the others.

"You must be our guest that is staying with us would you mind giving us your name", Moseby asked.

"Here let me translate it", Cody said seeing as she didn't answer.

He translated the words but it must have been worded wrong cause she looked at him funny.

"Let me see I may have a remedy for it", she said smiling while getting on her knees and lifted his shirt.

"W-what are you doing", Cody said while quickly pulling down his shirt.

"You did say your belly button grew watermelons did you not", Kagome said giggling as he blushed.

"Well we now know she speaks English", said Zack off to the side as Cody spoke out.

"No I was asking what your name is and if you were our guest at the hotel", Cody said still blushing.

"Oh my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm supposed to wait for my cousin she should be here", Kagome said looking at the people in front of her.

"Pray tell, who is your cousins name", Moseby said.

'Hmm,oh her name is wait I have it in a letter from my uncle',Kagome explained.

"Her name is London", she said as the others looked at her.

"What", she said blushing from all the stares.

"Your London Tipton's cousin", Maddie asked looking at her head to toe.

"This is what it says in the letter from my uncle Wilbert Tipton", Kagome said confused at why they were just standing there.

"Are you an heiress to a billion dollar fortune", Cody asked.

"No", Kagome said.

"Then how can your uncle be_ THE_ billionaire to hotels and other things world wide and your cousin is an heiress to it when your not", Cody questioned.

"My mom never told me such things I never knew her brother had that much money or a daughter and my mother never told me her maiden name", Kagome answered.

"Hey can I speak", London spoke up.

"Not now London", Moseby said.

"No let her speak she is my cousin I guess', Kagome said a little peeved that they left London out of the conversation.

"Well if you are my cousin then I have questions that you can answer", London said pulling out flash cards.

The others gasped out in shock, they have never seen London hold let alone make flashcards.

"Okay what is your brothers name", she asked.

"Sota",Kagome answered.

"Correct, what is your rooms color", she asked.

"Pink", Kagome answered.

"Correct, when did you lose your first tooth", she asked.

"On my fourth birthday, I had a very tough piece of steak", Kagome answered.

"Correct you win you're my cousin", London clapped.

"Now how do you really know she is your cousin, she could be a stalker of your cousin", Cody asked.

"Well because my aunt faxed it to daddy and daddy shipped it to me and who could stalk someone when they're a four year old", London said actually something that made sense.

"My London were did you think of that", Moseby said clearly shocked that she said those words.

"On the flashcard auntie must of wrote it down", London said.

"So you're her cousin and you're not rich but where will you be staying", Maddie asked.

"Hey she could stay with us we have room", Zack said.

" Ah no she will be-", Moseby was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"You really would let me stay with you guys you are so kind by the way what's your names", Kagome said as she hugged them.

"You are very welcome I am Cody Martin and this is Zack Martin", Cody replied.

"Hi I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick hope we can be friends", Maddie said.

"I am Marion Moseby the manager of the hotel if you have any trouble just call especially with the twins as your roommates", Moseby said clearly giving up with getting Kagome her own room.

"It's nice to meet all of you now can we go to where I'm staying", Kagome said letting go of the twins and grabbing her bags.

"Sure, here let me grab a bag", Zack said.

"Um they're pretty heavy maybe I should carry them", Kagome said only to have Zack fall as he tried to pick one of the bags up.

"I'll just take that and maybe a cart to wheel them around", Kagome muttered as she grabbed her bags with no problem.

"How can you do that", Cody asked.

"Oh I run around a lot", Kagome said as she went over towards the elevator with the twins.

"Really, you gotta show me how you do it", Zack said.

"Do what", Kagome questioned.

"Lift all those bags", Zack said.

"Oh, I had a huge backpack so lifting things is not a hassle', Kagome explained telling half the truth.

(Zack and Cody's Room/Home)

"Well here we are", Cody said opening the door so Kagome could come in.

"Wow it's so clean how do you do it", Kagome asked.

"Ha that's easy Cody does all of it when he's depressed or bored", Zack said with a smirk.

"Why would you be so depressed", Kagome asked Cody.

"Well my girlfriend Bailey is now my ex-girlfriend because she went back with her ex-boyfriend Moose because in her words, " Cody I need a strong man who can work on a farm instead of counting the numbers so I'm going back to Moose and we're going to live together like daddy wanted me to", Cody answered as he cried.

" Aw you poor thing I'm right with ya this boy that I like always goes back to his ex and the worst part is we look alike even though we're not related in any kind of way", Kagome said as she hugged Cody.

**"I think I'm going to like it here"**, Kagome thought as she hugged Cody. Not noticing Zack gave a look towards his brother.

* * *

><p>Hope this is a good story.<p>

Please review

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Tipton Troubles!

I am writing this because I feel that there needs to be a Suit Life and Inuyasha crossover.

It also won't get out of my mind.

This is a harem of the twins and Kagome LEMON WILL BE IN MY LATER CHAPTERS.

'SPEAK'

'THOUGHT' GET OUT OF MY HEAD AH!

REGULAR

RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND DOING THE DIRTY.

The twins are sixteen and Kagome is fifteen she was in the Feudal Era but her mother sent her on a little vacation away from home and meets her cousin which she has to stay with for a couple of months or more.

London and Maddie are two years older then Kagome so no one gets confused.

They were also on the cruise but had to go back because Miss Tutweiller ran off with her recent boyfriend and her cat.

* * *

><p>"Zack, Cody I'm back", Carey called out as she opened the suite door.<p>

"Yeah ma we're in here", Cody answered back to her from his and Zack's room.

"Okay Cody how was your day", Carey said as she looked through the mail.

"Fine mom um, could you come in here we need to talk", he said sounding a little nervous.

"Yeah honey, what's wron~who's she", Carey asked finally looking up from the mail and looking at Kagome.

"Well this is Kagome and she's staying with us", Zack said as Cody froze up from their moms stare.

"Really, now did I give a yes to this or did you just choose to let her stay here by yourselves", Carey asked while looking down at the twins sternly with her arms crossed.

"Well you see we thought you would say yes because she was a friends cousin who was going to stay here for a while and needed a place to stay cause of something going on", Zack explained not really telling the truth.

"Hmmm, well let me meet your friend for a little bit and we will see if she can stay", Carey said as she looked over at Kagome.

"It is nice to meet you ma'am", Kagome said bowing at a respectful height.

"Hi Kagome now it seems that you're here to see your cousin right", Carey said looking uncertain.

"Yes ma'am she lives here at the Tipton to my knowledge", Kagome said as she looked Carey straight in the eye.

'Now who is this cousin of yours and how long will you be staying',Carey asked as she looked at Kagome.

"I believe my cousin is London Tipton and my mom said it would be for a couple months", Kagome answered with a straight face.

"You're London's cousin but last I knew from her was that she didn't have any cousins or aunts cause all her stepmothers were only children", Carey said clearly shocked from what she was being told from this girl.

"Yeah but my mom is uncles half sister because their father slept around with two women and my mom did not stay with grandpa Tipton, much less want anything to do with him so she stayed with her stepfather on the shrine that we now live on", Kagome explained remembering what her mother told her.

"Well that explains everything now can she stay", Zack said trying to get his mom to agree.

"Hold it, if you say that why aren't you wearing any expensive clothes or any jewelry", Carey said as she looked Kagome over again.

"My mom didn't take the inheritance from grandpa Tipton", Kagome said.

"Hmm, do you know how to cook cause Cody can but I'm no chef myself or Zack", Carey said looking a little embarrassed.

"I do cook but where will I stay", Kagome said as she looked around.

"You could sleep in my bed and me and Zack will share the other since Zack's side is a pig pen", Cody suggested.

"Yea~hey my side is not a pig pen", Zack said.

"That would be a great idea Cody you are so smart", Kagome smiled as she watched Cody blush.

"Hey I want a hug too I gave you the suggestion to stay in our suite", Zack whined feeling a wee bit jealous of his brother.

"Of course Zack-chan you are most helpful when it comes to a girls needs", Kagome said as she hugged Zack and Carey as well as Cody laughed.

"Hey I do help when it comes to a girls needs", Zack protested.

"Sure, sure dear brother", Cody said as he laughed his ass off.

* * *

><p>Ok it may be short for now but it will grow larger.<p>

See ya guys sorry for not updating so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Tipton Troubles!

I am writing this because I feel that there needs to be a Suit Life and Inuyasha crossover.

It also won't get out of my mind.

This is a harem of the twins and Kagome LEMON WILL BE IN MY LATER CHAPTERS.

'SPEAK'

'THOUGHT' GET OUT OF MY HEAD AH!

REGULAR

RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND DOING THE DIRTY.

The twins are sixteen and Kagome is fifteen she was in the Feudal Era but her mother sent her on a little vacation away from home and meets her cousin which she has to stay with for a couple of months or more.

London and Maddie are two years older then Kagome so no one gets confused.

They were also on the cruise but had to go back because Miss Tutweiller ran off with her recent boyfriend and her cat.

* * *

><p>After the few laughs the group had they started to discuss dinner.<p>

"Well I am your guest, I should cook", Kagome said moving towards the kitchenette and opening the fridge and looking around.

"But Kagome I should cook even if you want to", Cody protested walking over to her but she was already making the meal.

"Oh, but I am so grateful for you taking me in even though my cousin could very clearly give me a room here", she said chopping some tomatoes.

"No the Tipton is always full when someone comes and wants a room and soon the magazines will have London on the cover saying she has a secret cousin", Zack said looking over Kagome's shoulder to see what she was making.

"Hey what ya makin' there", Carry asked from the table.

"I am making a fresh tossed salad with mushroom soup as the main course", Kagome said as she put the salad on the table and the plates as well as the silverware.

"Hm, sounds good to me", Zack said putting some salad on his dish.

"So Kagome what are you going to do while you're here", Carry asked as she enjoyed her salad.

"Well I'm finishing up my schooling since my mom wants me to do that because I can't go to my old school since a problem at our school arose", Kagome replied stirring the soup till it looked and tasted good enough.

"Oh so are you going to Saint Ursula's", Cody asked as Kagome placed the soup in the middle of the table.

"Well my mom said I could but I can ask her when I call her after dinner to go somewhere else", she started getting some of the soup in her bowl.

"You should go to our school so we can hang out more", Zack said.

"Now Zack you don't need her to go to your school you might not even get any classes together", Carry exclaimed.

"Yeah you're right I might not even get your classes I'm only in tenth grade", she said looking away.

"That makes us juniors so we most likely will not have classes", Cody said looking a little down.

Stopping at that Carry suggested they get ready for bed.

As they got ready Kagome who was changing in the bathroom looked into the mirror and looked at her reflection.

She wore a short baby doll t shirt that had a little fox with two twin kittens on it on her shorts which were really short and had little paws as well as bows on them.

"Ah, now all I need to do is call mama and tell her about school and I need to keep my secret".

Getting out of the bathroom, she went to the phone on the table and called her mother.

Having a conversation for about half an hour with her mother about the school she went to Zack and Cody's room.

"Hey Cody I need help with my blankets", Kagome said in a whisper.

"You can use my blankets Kagome", he replied looking up from his book that he was reading before bed.

"But I don't want to Cody I want my little animal blankets and pillow case".

He didn't reply since he was looking at her nighty.

"Kagome let me help you since Cody doesn't know how to help a lady", Zack said not looking at her yet as he got up.

"Oh thank you Zack,you are going to get a special treat tomorrow", Kagome said excited.

"Ka-Kagome what~", Zack stopped everything was silent,all that was heard were the two thumps on the bed and the ground.

Lying there were the twins who had fainted from the nighty Kagome wore.

* * *

><p>Oh I am so naughty right now.<p>

Okay review

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Tipton Troubles!

I am writing this because I feel that there needs to be a Suit Life and Inuyasha crossover.

It also won't get out of my mind.

This is a harem of the twins and Kagome LEMON WILL BE IN MY LATER CHAPTERS.

'SPEAK'

'THOUGHT' GET OUT OF MY HEAD AH!

REGULAR

RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND DOING THE DIRTY.

The twins are sixteen and Kagome is fifteen she was in the Feudal Era but her mother sent her on a little vacation away from home and meets her cousin which she has to stay with for a couple of months or more.

London and Maddie are two years older then Kagome so no one gets confused.

They were also on the cruise but had to go back because Miss Tutweiller ran off with her recent boyfriend and her cat.

* * *

><p>After what happened Kagome picked up Zack, placed him in the bed and tucked them in and put her blankets on Cody's bed, falling asleep right away.<p>

(Next Morning)

Waking up both Zack and Cody smelled pancakes and bacon.

"Boys wake up...Oh Kagome this is so good", Carry said.

Hearing a laugh they got up and walked out the room to find their mom eating blueberry pancakes and three pieces of bacon.

"Hi guys I made breakfast for you so eat up", Kagome said finishing up the last batch of pancakes before serving herself some.

Cody rushed over for a plate and started getting food until Zack pushed him away and started getting his food only to start a push war.

"Hey guys you know I already put plates of food out for you",said Kagome pointing to the two plates next to her making them blush.

"Ah sorry didn't see that there Kagome",Cody said blushing and not really making any eye contact with her much like his brother was doing right now.

"That's fine I used to do that with my...brother when my mother had breakfast out already", Kagome said pausing for a second then continuing on with her meal.

"So...uh what's your brother like", Zack asked trying to clear the uncomfortable feeling as his twin and him sat at their seats.

"Oh, Sota is a very great brother, he can get annoying but then you know he just looks up to you as your hero", Kagome said letting out a small giggle, "Though as you can see I find myself not much of a hero but a big sister protecting her brother from the world."

"Well now that would be so nice to have children that actually get along...oh one could really dream", Carry said sighing and leaning on her hand with a dreamy look, "You know what I want a daughter so much".

"Hey mom you don't need any kids that are not us okay we can be girls to",Zack said with a tone that said no discussions about babies.

"Yeah that is true...ah I do remember when Cody dressed up as a girl and joined the beauty pageant once", Carry said telling Kagome mostly as Cody slouched and blushed at the memory.

"Kawaii~did you look cute in a dress Cody", Kagome asked gleefully at what a cute girl he would of made.

"Ugh...um...we-well I mean I did dr-dress up as a girl but I don't know if I was as you say Kawaii", Cody said nervously twitching.

"Ha...yeah right you always fussed over your body and stuff making me want to puke", Zack intervened making Kagome laugh a bit.

"Really Cody I would have to ask you some fashion tips then",Kagome joked finding her fox was starting to show a bit.

"No-no please it was just so Zack could get money and the girls there", Cody said pointing at Zack who shook his head and waving his arms back and forth.

"No, you wanted that girl that was getting friendly with you", Zack shot back making Cody glare.

"Hey guys it's fine I was just joking don't have to battle to see if I will go wild about you being a girl and stuff", Kagome said putting a hand between the twins.

"Nice save there Kagome", Carry said looking at the twins then to her before getting up and placing her plate in the sink then heading to the door.

"Alright I want you guys to take Kagome to see her cousin and give her a tour of the hotel before I come back from work, Okay", Carry said.

Looking at the twins who were busy having a glaring battle Carry turned to Kagome who nodded and mouthed that she would tell them.

Sighing Carry left the three to their devices and went to the lounge to practice her vocalizing.

* * *

><p>Okay done with this one so tell me how you like.<p>

Review

**Ja ne**


End file.
